


Forgotten

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

Chinen's been dating Ryosuke and Yuya for years, since he and Ryosuke were legal, in fact.

But lately Chinen's noticed that when the others talk about Ryosuke and Yuya, they leave him out, seem to forget he's also a part of that relationship. And of course he shares his worries with Yuya and Ryosuke, but they just brush it off, tell him he's reading too much into things.

And Chinen believes them, till the 9 of them go on a much needed vacation to a private beach house.

♤

The 9 of them are sitting scattered across the living room, and somehow the topic of walking in on each other is brought up. "Do you guys know how many times I've walked in on Takayama," Yuto starts "enough times that i'm contemplating pouring bleach in my eyes", everyone laughs. Everyone except Chinen.

It's well into the night and Chinen's on the floor pretending to sleep pressed between Ryosuke and Yuya when Yabu, with Hikaru's help, haul the three of them to the room they're supposed to be sharing. They drop him on the couch, then dump Yuya and Ryosuke on the bed, together, without him. "Ko-chan, do you think it was a good idea to put Chinen with them, he's clearly not over his crush on the two of them" Hikaru starts, and it hits Chinen, Yuya nor Ryosuke ever told the others that Chinen was also dating them.

Chinen want's to cry, he waits till Yabu and Hikaru leave, waits a few more seconds to really make sure Yuya and Ryosuke are sleeping, then bolts. He moves as quickly as possible while trying to simultaneously keep quiet.

He makes it outside, walks as far down the beach as he can while still keeping the house in sight, drops down on the sand, pulls his legs up to his chest and starts crying. 


	2. 2

"Chii?", Chinen's entire body freezes, he thought he'd been sneaky enough that no one saw him leave, turns out he was wrong.

"Chinen, are you okay?"Keito asked voice impossibly soft and so full of worry it makes Chinen's heart yearn. A sob catches in His throat and suddenly he's being pulled into a hug. Keito holds him tightly, rubbing soothing circles in his back, while Chinen cries into his neck. "T-those bastards forgot to mention that the t-t-three of us are dating" Chinen sobs, entire frame shaking with it.

Keito knows what he's talking, because unlike the others Keito's actually observant, noticed immediately that there was something going on.

♤

After sometime Keito whispers "Let's go back", and as embarrassed as Chinen feels he still mumbles out "I don't want to sleep alone" Keito chuckles, a soft sound void of any malice, "we can share my bed" Keito says, and he must sense that Chinen doesn't want to be let go cause he carries Chinen all the way back to the house.

They get back and Keito gently sets Chinen down on his bed. "You're still wearing your day clothes, wear this" he hands Chinen a large white button up shirt, that's is baggy on Keito, so basically a dress on him. The neckline dips very low on him, barely covering anything and slipping off his shoulders and the bottom of the shirt falls to about mid thigh, but it's comfortable and Chinen's exhausted.

Keito's already in bed, he lifts the covers and motions for Chinen to get in, suddenly Chinen wants to cry again. Chinen practically dives under the covers, Keito's quick to pull him back into his arms, holding him close and whispering sweet words of comfort in his ear. "Sleep, Chinen, we can talk more in the morning" and Chinen's asleep in seconds.


	3. 3

Chinen wakes up the next morning to very poorly whispered comments "are they dating?", "look at the hickey on Chii's neck", "since when have they been dating?", and Chinen thinks his members might be slightly stupid, considering they've walked in on him, Yuya, And Ryosuke in much more compromising positions.

Chinen opens his eyes and immediately makes contact with Yuya and Ryosuke. Their eyes are blazing, dark and angry, and Chinen can’t stop the shiver that racks through him. Keito is absolutely awake, Chinen knows this because he pulls Chinen closer to him and says "You guys aren't very good at being quiet", Yuto, because of course it's Yuto, replies with "you didn't tell us you were fucking Chii" although his voice sounds sharp and his words come out clipped.

Chinen can tell today's going to be interesting.

Chinen stands, hears a sharp gasp, and remembers he's still wearing Keito's shirt. Said shirt does absolutely nothing to hide the smattering of hickeys and bite marks that decorate Chinen's shoulders, neck, collarbones, and the insides of his thighs.

Marks that weren't left by Keito, but rather Yuya and Ryosuke. Chinen starts to speak when one of Keito's hands comes to rest on his right shoulder, his thumb presses against a particularly sensitive hickey, Chinen whines, low and needy and very obvious to the 7 other people in the room with them. His face flushes, from the corner of his eyes he can see both Ryosuke and Yuya clenching their fists, lips pressed into white lines.

On the other hand, Keito moves his hand from Chinen's shoulder and instead wraps it around his waist, "breakfast?" Keito asks, voice challenging, and eyes narrowed. Yabu nods, motions to the door with his thumb, and says "in the kitchen."

Chinen has a feeling this isn't going to end well.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Takayamachii fic! I just like the angst and i miss Keito!

The 9 of them are sitting around the kitchen table awkwardly when Inoo speaks up "so Chii, when were you going to tell us you were dating Keito?" He asks in a voice Chinen assumes is supposed to sound playful.

"Yuri," Chinen can see Yuya and Ryosuke Twitch at Keito's use of his first name "is an absolutely lovely creature and I'd be honored if we were dating, but we are not." Keito answers, eyes locked on Ryosuke and Yuya, almost daring them to retort.

Hearing Keito compliment him makes him blush, which catches the others attention. "Aw, Chii's Blushing! How cute!" Hikaru coos, entirely oblivious to the murderous aura emanating from Ryosuke and Yuya, and surprisingly Yuto. Chinen makes a mental note to ask Keito about it later, currently much too focused on not making eye contact with his boyfriends.

"If you're not dating, then where'd Chii get all those hickeys?" Daiki asks, genuine confusion lacing his words.

"Keito wasn't the one to give them to him." Ryosuke grits out, eyes narrowed and fists clenched where they're resting on the table.

Chinen honestly wants to hit his boyfriends a little, but the comforting squeeze of Keito's hand resting on his thigh stops him. Raising his eyes to meet Yuya and Ryosuke's "then who did." He challenges.

"But you said you and Keito weren't dating?" Yabu questions, "We can sleep together without dating can't we?" Keito answers, eyes never leaving where they're locked on Yuto, who looks as equally pissed as Yuya and Ryosuke do, "It doesn't mean we're in love, it just means we're fucking." Keito finishes bluntly, and now Chinen knows there's something going on between Yuto and Keito.

"Prove it." Yuya spits, "prove you're the one who left those marks on Chinen." Chinen jolts at that quickly, turning to look at Keito, Keito squeezes his thigh again before turning his gaze away from Yuto to Yuya. Before Chinen can protest, Keito's hand is sliding to his inner thigh and pressing his fingers harshly against the hickeys he has there.

Chinen jumps, a startled moan falling from his lips as his legs spread wide and his head falls back. Keito takes this opportunity to lean over and bite over one of the many teeth marks, Chinen and he both know where not left by him, causing Chinen to moan louder tilting his head further back so Keito can have more access.

Keito's eyes never leave where they're trained on a seething Ryosuke and Yuya.


	5. 5

"You and Yuto were sleeping together!" Chinen exclaims, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Keito quickly covers his mouth, "not so loud, please, me and you both know that despite having said they're going down to the beach, our lovely members and your lovely boyfriends are probably lingering around, being nosy."

"Sorry." Chinen replies in a much lower voice, "what happened though?" Keito looked a little hesitant to answer the question but does so anyway, " I confessed I'm in love with him.", he states, voice quiet and so small, filled with hurt.

Chinen's heart aches for Keito, aches for the heartbroken look on his face, for the trembling of his voice and pulls him into a hug immediately. "I'm so sorry." He murmurs into Keito's neck. Keito's quick to hug back, a watery laugh muffled in Chinen's hair, "thanks Chinen, but i feel worse for you, you, Yuya, and Ryosuke are actually dating."

"We can be sad together."

♡

To say Ryosuke, Yuya and Yuto were pissed is an understatement.

Ryosuke has never wanted to kill his members in the literal sense, but after seeing Keito fondle Yuri the way he had is really making him question if he could get away with murder. 

Yuya's in the same boat, glaring at where the three of them can see Yuri sitting in Keito's lap through the large bay window in the living room. Yuya is possessive, but then again so is Ryosuke, they don't like when their things are touched. Yuri is theirs. They don't share. 

Yuto's pissed for much of the same reason, Keito confessed to him, HIM, yet here he is basically fucking Chinen, "guys? Are you okay?" Hikaru asks, "it's a little weird that you're watching them." Hikaru is swiftly ignored.

♡

"You know they're watching us, right?" Chinen says, shifting in Keito's lap from the weight of three sets of eyes on his back. "We could give them something to watch, only if you're comfortable, of course." Keito answers back, "I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to." And Chinen thinks, thinks about all of Yuya's fan service with Inoo, of Ryosuke's with Yuto, of how they didn't bother to tell anyone that the three of them were together.

"Let's do it."

♡

And boy, did Keito and Chinen give them something to watch.

Chinen's in Keito's lap grinding against him unabashedly, head thrown back in pleasure, and moaning so loudly, they can hear it outside.

Keito's got one hand in Chinen's hair pulling his head back so he can leave bites along the pale column of Chinen's neck, His other hand is under Chinen's shirt feeling his smooth skin.

"Holy shit." Someone whispers, but honestly Ryosuke and Yuya don't care who, all they care about currently is getting their boyfriend away from Keito.

♡

The door slams open and Chinen's being roughly pulled away from Keito, "What the fuck!"


	6. 6

Yuya's got his hand fisted in the collar of Keito's shirt, half a second away from hitting him, when Yabu rushes in with the others trailing behind. He grabs Yuya around the shoulders and forces him to release Keito. "Ok, what the fuck is going on!" Yabu yells, struggling to hold Yuya back from pummeling Keito.

Ryosuke, who Chinen realized is the one who pulled him away from Keito, spits "Keito is trying to feel up our boyfriend, and he's letting him!" Venom clinging to every word. "Boyfriend? What the fuck are you talking about, Keito's with Chinen not Takaki!" Yabu retorts patience running thin, "That's just it!" Yuya roars "Chinen's our boyfriend! Not Keito's! He should learn not to touch what isn't his!"

Silence.

Complete silence.

"What?" Yabu drawls, arms dropping from where they were holding Yuya by the shoulders. Chinen tries to shrug Ryosuke off only to be held tighter, with Yuya pushing away from Yabu to flank Chinen's other side. "Yuri-" Keito starts only to get cut off "Stop calling our boyfriend by his first name!" Both Yuya and Ryosuke growl, crowding closer to Chinen as if Keito's going to suddenly jump him.

Keito rolls his eyes, "Chinen," he starts again putting emphasis on the pronunciation of his last name, "is in a polygamous relationship with Takaki and Yamada, said idiots forgot to mention that small tidbit."

A couple awkwardly silent seconds go by before Hikaru lets out a gasp, "that time in the practice room, Chinen on his knees, i- oh my god i walked in on Chinen giving Takaki a blowjob a-a-and" he makes an obscene hand gesture at Ryosuke, "Yamada, I'm gonna be sick" Hikaru gags, an almost comical look of disgust on his face. Hadn't the current situation be accruing, Chinen would have laughed.

"Now is not the time to reflect on previously overlooked Takayamachi moments and the potential mental scarring they could've caused." Inoo says, gently patting Hikaru on the shoulder, "Now is the time when we berate Takaki and Yamada for neglecting our precious Chii-chan."

♡

"2011!" Inoo shrills, "you three have been together since 2011 and you two idiots," he points back and forth between Yuya and Ryosuke, "just casually forgot to mention it, how stupid are you!"

Yuya and Ryosuke shrink in on themselves at Inoo's call out, "no wonder Chinen went to Keito, if Daiki had done that to me I'd go to someone else too!" Inoo continues voice high and full of indignation for Chinen, Yuya and Ryosuke shrink even further into themselves if possible, pressing closer to Chinen in what he's pretty sure is their weak attempt at trying to disappear.

"Chinen," Inoo starts, reaching towards him to lovingly caress his cheek despite the nearly animalistic growl both his darling boyfriends release. "I'm sorry Takaki and Yamada are increasingly stupid at times."

Chinen can't help the giggle that bubbles out of him, "it's okay, i feel better that Yama-chan and Yuyan got jealous after some platonic bed sharing and a little groping." He giggles out, Ryosuke and Yuya glare at him, "oh don't give me those looks, I've had to deal with Takanoo and Yutoyama for years! If I wanna cuddle with Keito I will!" He adds, glaring right back, the winces Ryosuke and Yuya let out are quite satisfying.

Keito laughs at Chinen's declaration, "I'm single and lonely, so i appreciate Chinen's cuddles." He states, glancing at Yuto from the corner of his eyes. Chinen frowns, getting up from his boyfriends so he can walk over and pull Keito into a hug, fully ignoring the squawk of indignation Ryosuke and Yuya let go, "Keito, i will make it my mission to get you a partner!" Chinen shouts.


End file.
